


I Promise

by Enlightened_Introvert



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Tis my trademark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 05:57:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18131846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enlightened_Introvert/pseuds/Enlightened_Introvert
Summary: Pearl enjoys a moment of honesty with her Diamond.This is a oneshot I wrote on a whim.





	I Promise

Pearl cast aside whatever dignity was expected of her as she raced wildly through the halls of the palace, the multicolored organic skittering just outside her reach. Her laugh echoed like a tiny bell in the massive space, punctuated by the distressed squeals of the other Pearls. The absence of her Diamond and potential consequences of their actions never crossed her mind; important things like that rarely made an impact on her until it was too late.

In one final burst, she sprang on top of the creature, wrapping her arms tightly around its furry body. Although it wriggled futilely, it was clear that this was all a game to the organic, as well, babbling happily from its grinning mouth. She rolled about with it on the ground for a moment, giggling incessantly without a single care.

Looking up, she realized that the commotion of before had ceased, and the other Pearls looked down on her with mixed emotions of shock and something like revulsion. Yellow’s Pearl looked particularly offended, bedraggled as she was by a sneak attack from one of the smaller worms. Even as she glared at the younger Pearl’s undignified display, her hands shook, clinging to her small frame as if she feared another ambush. Blue’s Pearl hid behind Yellow’s, appearing neutral as ever under her heavy, unrevealing bangs but glancing over her shoulder constantly, gripping the other’s arm for support.

In the ensuing silence between them, Pearl could hear the escaped worms scratching about in the walls, a distant exclamation from an unsuspecting gem, and the even more distant chatter of the party-goers who were left behind in the ball room following the incident.

Pearl felt her face flare up in shame as she dismounted the creature, who blessedly ceased to struggle, murmuring anxiously in her grip at the tension in the air. Quickly, Pearl stood, still holding the worm but otherwise regaining an acceptable posture, avoiding eye contact with the others.

Suddenly, the Pearls stood at attention, Diamond salutes and all. Turning quickly, Pearl beheld the dejected form of her Diamond, Pink Diamond, approaching slowly down the hall. The worm began to struggle again at the sight of its favorite playmate, but Pearl held fast, the seriousness of the situation just now beginning to sink in.

“M-my Diamond!” She stammered, not knowing what else to say, much less in the presence of the other Diamonds’ servants. The friendly consolations must be saved for later. “My apologies, I’ve only caught one so far—”

Pink raised a hand to stop her, before addressing the others. “Please return to your Diamonds. This is my mistake and mine alone, and I intend to right it myself.” She said this with an authority that was unlike her usual demeanor, but her shoulders were hunched, her eyes were downcast and obscured in shadow, and her cheek still glistened with tears. Her entire demeanor spoke of defeat.

As soon as the other Pearls were gone, unsettled by the odd duo, Pearl spoke plainly. “Pink, this probably isn’t the best time, but you shouldn’t say things like that. A Diamond is supposed—”

“—supposed to be perfect. Yes, I’m aware,” Pink interrupted. “A Diamond isn’t supposed to make mistakes, much less admit to them.” She sighed deeply, no longer concealing her miserable expression from view as new tears welled up in her eyes. “I’m sorry, Pearl. I’m sorry that I dragged you into yet another situation.”

“It’s nothing, Pink!” Pearl exclaimed, ever distressed by her Diamond’s unhappiness. Without a second thought, she quickly sent the organic into her gem in a flash of pink light. “There’s only nineteen more where that came from. And they’re so fond of you, it’ll certainly take no time at all to capture them. Aside from a disturbance, they’ve done no harm.”

“That isn’t the point!” Pink exclaimed mournfully, following with a whisper, voice cracking with emotion. “This  _can’t_  happen again. Blue mentioned White’s threat and…I don’t want anything to happen to you, Pearl.”

“Nothing will happen if we just gather your pets and find them a home!”

“Nothing will happen to  _me._ ” She stressed. “But I’m afraid this incident is White’s final warning. The next moment I displease her…she’s going to take you away from me, and I don’t know what will happen to you after that. I’m scared for you.

Pearl opened her mouth to argue, but found that she had nothing to counter her Diamond’s concerns. It was a topic that she chose not to think about, knowing that this fear wouldn’t help her should the moment arise when her fears have been realized. Disposal was a fate that most Pearls faced on Homeworld, regarded more as objects than gems and discarded when their efforts failed to amuse their owners. She played an even more dangerous game with Pink, as their friendship blossomed far beyond their inherent roles. Her Diamond was kind but hopelessly lonely, and Pearl was likewise isolated in her creation for a single gem, and both decided that companionship was worth the consequences.

“I understand,” Pearl replied, resigned.

Pink visibly relaxed, kneeling before the smaller gem with a tentative smile on her face. “Thank you, Pearl. I…we…” Voices sounded down the hall, more startled cries. “We’ll finish this conversation in my room. Now.” She clapped her hands together. “Let’s clean up this mess!”

~~~

“Pearl?”

“Yes, Pink?”

“Can I tell you a secret?”

“Well, it  _is_  a part of my job.”

Pearl reclined on the floor beside her Diamond, hidden from the ever-present glare of White Diamond’s ship. It gave the illusion of conspiracy, if not the actualization. After all, if White was truly concerned with Pink’s secrets, extracting them would be a simple matter. She knew nothing of White’s powers, but it wasn’t unreasonable to assume that she was capable of anything. Still, the two gems opted to whisper amongst each other about things they didn’t dare say otherwise.

Pink rolled over to face Pearl, a pervading sadness on her face. “I wish…things were different, that there were no rolls, a-and we could just be friends without worrying.”

“That’s funny,” Pearl replied, grinning in spite of their reality. “That’s my secret, too. Can I tell you another one?”

“Anything.”

“I wish I wasn’t a Pearl.”

There was something that stirred deep within her that didn’t sit right as she said this aloud, often thought but never voiced until this moment. The words themselves seemed reluctant to leave her mouth, but leave they did, hanging in the air between them. Instinct told her to expect anger, or at the very least exasperation, from her owner, but experience told her she should know better.

“I don’t blame you,” she replied, scooting closer. “Does it…does it hurt, taking orders?”

“Like actual orders? It doesn’t  _hurt_ , but it is disconcerting doing something against your will. I can’t get used to it.”

“And you don’t have to,” Pink stated firmly.

“Pink…”

“I’ll never give you another order again. I promise.”

“But, what about White?”

“There are no rules saying I have to give you orders.”

“But she’ll suspect–”

“No she won’t.” She said this with naive determination, as if she could say with certainty what so mysterious a Diamond would or wouldn’t do. She reached out absently, stroking Pearl’s face, gently nudging a strand of hair back into place. “I promise, my Pearl.”

“Piiink!” One of the Pebbles squeaked, effectively ruining the moment. “The organics are contained!” She gestured toward the glass enclosure, a temporary home for the worms until they could find a permanent dwelling, somewhere other than the Kyanite colony.

Regretfully, the two gems broke apart, the weight of this fateful conversation resting heavily on their minds. Pearl felt uneasy, but oddly comforted, sharing a smile with Pink before carrying on as normal. She could not, however, get what Pink said out of her mind. “I promise, my Pearl.”


End file.
